A Very Hennessey Halloween
by Greyhawk750
Summary: It's Halloween again, and Paul is up to his old tricks. But will he have the last laugh?
1. Chapter 1

Paul Hennessey and his son Rory were in the kitchen. as Paul was carving a Jack-O-Lantern, and having his son sift thru the seeds.

'Explain to me why we're carving a pumpkin', his son asked.

'Well Ror', his father began, 'According to ancient customs, Halloween is when the spirits can freely roam the earth, and Jack-O-Lanterns can help ward off any evil spirits that may try to visit us in the (spooky voice)...dead...of...night.

'But it's so slimy inside. I'll be smelling like pumpkin guts all week long', his young son whined.

'Perhaps, but you you won't be complaining when this Jack-O-Lantern keeps the evil spirits away', his father said with a smile

Bridgett enters the room, as Rory turned to his father and said 'Nope, didn't work. I see an evil presence, now'.

Paul reaches over, lightly taps his son on the side of the head and said 'That wasn't very nice'

'I'm with Rory. How is a stupid vegetable supposed to keep evil spirits away... it is a vegetable, right'? Bridgett asked.

'Just like you', Kerry said with a sneer as she grabbed a soda from the counter.

'It's not really. It's just an old and fun superstition', Paul replied.

Cate enters the room, putting the telephone back and said 'In two more weeks, my parents are coming for a few days'.

Paul turned to Rory and said 'You're right. It doesn't work'

- Opening Credits -

'Well in another few days, it will be Halloween and you know what that means, right', Paul asked

'No. You promised no more sleeping in the tree-house. Last year was your last time at bat. You're retired. Game over'. Kerry protested.

'No, I know. But we could tell ghost stories, get out the Ouija board and try to (spooky voice) speak with the dead'

'My friend tells me that Ouija boards are evil', Bridgett said

'No, they're not evil. It's just a little harmless fun', Paul insisted

At that very second, the power went off and the only visible light was from the glowing candle inside the Jack-O-Lantern.

'Cool, the spirits are early, Rory said.

'No, we must have blown a fuse. Ror, hand me the flashlight', his father stated.

Rory handed his father the flashlight and asked if he wanted to go with him, but Paul said 'No, I'll go. Why don't you stay here and protect the women should we get any evil spirits' he said with a wry smile and he walked to the basement and saw Fred standing there.

'That was brilliant, Fred. You should have seen the look on their faces when the power went out', Paul said with a smile.

'You guys go all out on Halloween, trying to scare each other and stuff', Fred noted

Paul nodded and said 'Yeah, especially for me. I mean this is almost like a religion. I used to pull all sorts of wild and crazy stunts when I was younger... by the way, what are you doing Halloween night?

'Oh just the usual. Hand out candy to the kids, try to stop that neighborhood bully from egging our house. Same ol, same ol' Fred said

'How would you like to help me with something? We're going to have an old-fashioned Halloween. You know, turn the lights down low, get out the ol' Ouija board and have a seance. Can you do, what you did just now... only turn it up a notch', Paul asked.

'Sure, but how' Fred asked

'I am going to give you a walkie-talkie and I will plant the other one under the sofa, so you can hear what's going on. Just mess with the power, bang on a wall, that sort of stuff'

'Sure, that's not a problem,. Well I better get home, Mind if I used your back-door? I don't want to ruin the atmosphere', Fred said.

Rory was on the stoops to the basement, listening intently and when he heard his father start walking up the stairs, he quickly went to tell his sisters what was going on.

'What? Since when did dad get devious', Kerry asked.

'Well, if he wants a Halloween show, we'll give him one he won't forget', Bridgett replied with a smile


	2. Chapter 2

A Very Hennessey Halloween

It was a few days later, the morning of Halloween and Bridgett is talking with Kyle on the phone

'So what'd you want me to do, tonight' Kyle asked

Bridgett had a sly smile as she spoke into the phone and said 'Well, my dad is going to have Mr. Doyle stop by this evening. He's going to turn the power off and bang on the walls, and stuff like that'

'Why' Kyle asked

'Our dad wants to play a Halloween prank on us. What I want, is for you to come here tonight and do all of that'

'What about Mr. Doyle', Kyle asked

'Well take care of that, just be here later. And don't knock on the door or anything. Come to the back door and go to the basement. I'll leave the door unlocked' Bridgett instructed as she hung up

'Ok, so we have Kyle taken care of, now what about Mr. Doyle' her sister asked.

Right at that second the phone rang, as Kerry reached to answer it.

'Hello' she answered

'Hey, Kerry. I'm in a hurry as I have to work late today. Tell your father I won't be able to make it, okay'

A grin crossed her face and said she would let him know, as she hung up the phone.

'Well', her sister asked

'Mr Doyle said he had to work late and won't be coming over', she replied

'Are we telling dad', Rory asked

'No we're not telling dad. We're going to have a little Halloween fun of our own'

'And would you give me, to keep this little secret among us', he said with a devilish smile

Kerry reached out, took his hand and bent his thumb backwards and replied' If you don't tell dad, you get to keep your thumb'. She bent the thumb further back to illustrate her point

'Ok, Ok. I promise', Rory said, almost doubling over in pain

Kerry released her grip and shoved her little brother out of their room, and closed the door.

It was the Halloween evening, as the clock struck 9pm, and the last of the candy had just been handed out, as Paul brought the Jack-O-Lantern inside, closing and locking the door and turning off the front porch light. He dimmed the lights low and set the pumpkin on the counter and went and pulled out the Ouiji board from the closet.

'So who wants to (spooky voice) talk with the dead'

'Can we speak with Elvis' Bridgett asked

'Sure little mama', Paul replied in an Elvis voice

They all held hands, as Paul placed his hand on the Board and said 'If there are any other worldly spirits, make yourself known'

The lights quickly flickered on and off as Paul smiled and said 'I think they're here' as Bridgett and Kerry giggled

'If you can hear me, let me know', Paul said as a thumping sound was heard on the wall.

'Great, they can hear us', Paul said as Kerry in mock fear said 'I'm scared'

'Oh honey, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's just (spooky voice) a ghost'

'There are no such things as ghosts', Rory said. Right at that very second, the front door blew open as a cold wind rushed in, extinguishing the candles.

Paul went to close the door and said 'It must not have been closed all the way', before rejoining the others

The light fixture on the ceiling begin to lightly sway back and forth

'Wow, that's impressive. Paul, how did you do that', his wife asked

'Cool the ghosts are here with us in this very room', Rory said

'Nah it was just the wind, when the door blew opened' Paul reasoned

'Spirit if you can hear us, let yourself be known', Paul said as another loud thump was heard on the wall.

'How long do spirits usually hang around', Bridgett asked

'Who knows. Maybe (spooky voice) forever' Paul said

There was a knocking on the door as Paul went to answer it and invited Fred inside.

'Fred, I thought you were downstairs in the basement', he said

'Didn't Bridgett tell you? I had to work late tonight', Fred replied

Paul glared at his daughter who said 'Sorry, I must have forgotten'

'Then who's down in the basement', Paul wondered out loud

'Maybe it's the ghost', Kerry said as all three of the kids burst out laughing

'What's so funny', Cate asked?

'I guess it's safe to let the cat out of the bag. The other day, Rory overheard dad talk to Mr. Doyle. Dad was wanting him to hide out in the basement, acting like a 'ghost', to freak us out.

'Paul', his wife said, giving him a disapproving glance

'Oh come on, it's just a bit of fun', Paul defended.

'Sometimes these can go to far. You could have scared the kids', she insisted

'The kids are fine. So who'd you find to take Mr. Doyle's place' their father asked.

'Kyle is down there', Kerry said

'Well I was beat at my own game. Well played, kids', he said, secretly proud that they would pull a stunt like this

'Ok Kyle, you can come up now'. Kerry shouted.

They waited for a few minutes but there was no answer.

'Kyle, game over. I know it was you down there', Paul said.

There was still no answer as they went to investigate, but found the basement to be empty

'That's strange, I wonder where Kyle took off to', Bridgett said.

Suddenly her cell phone began to ring as she answered 'Hello'

'Hey baby' Kyle spoke on the other end

'Kyle you did a good job. But why'd you take off so quickly', she asked

'I never made it. My car got stranded and had to have it towed back home. I would have called you from my cell phone, but the battery was dead. So I had to walk about a mile down the road to call a tow truck. I just now made it back home'

They spoke for a few more seconds, before saying goodbye

'Kyle never made it. He had car problems and had to have his car towed back home'

'If Kyle was never here... then who was', Paul said as they each looked at each other strangely

'Get out of my way', Rory shouted as he ran back upstairs, as everybody else quickly followed

**The End and Happy Halloween**


End file.
